Companion
by ADisplayOfPatience
Summary: A companion piece to 'A Little Less Than Awful'. Set two days after when Derek returns. Isaac learns why he's having blackouts and memory lapses. Is it Derek's fault? Angsty, but not unbearably so. A healthy amount of Derek and Isaac feels. (You probably don't wanna read if you haven't already read my other fic)


**Author's Note**: a companion piece to 'A Little Less Than Awful'. Set two days after when Derek returns. Isaac learns why he's having blackouts and memory lapses. Is it Derek's fault? The ellipses signal a shift in view point or passage of time or a subject change.

...

**Companion**

...

Isaac yawned, trotting down the stairs to the living room of Derek's loft. Really it was kind of like a living room, kitchen, and bedroom all in one with a fridge at one end, Derek's bed at the other and the couch somewhere inbetween. Personally, Isaac liked the setup. It wasn't that it looked artsy or grunge-chic, Isaac didn't care about that kind of stuff. It was that there were no doors. Everything was just out and together in this big open space. Isaac had never been a fan of closed in places so the openness of the loft relaxed him.

Of course, Derek wasn't as happy about the situation as he was. He frequently complained about a lack of privacy due to the lack of doors. He'd even punched out part of the back wall a while ago, creating an archway leading into another room. Derek had deemed that part of the loft his workout space and told Isaac that he wasn't allowed in unless they were training.

Isaac didn't mind much. He supposed it was a little insulting to see Derek go in there when he clearly had no intention of working out and had entered for the sole purpose of avoiding Isaac, but it was his house. And Derek was used to living alone. It was probably hard to adjust so suddenly to having a roommate. Especially a teenaged roommate that didn't have anything better to do than sit around and ask questions.

Isaac opened the fridge and got out the leftover Chinese food he had bought last night. He had never ordered for just one person before and ended up buying enough to supply himself with breakfast, lunch, and dinner the next day. Which was good because Derek still hadn't return and that meant Isaac was still paying for food on his own.

He hopped over the back of the couch, Lo mein in hand, and dropped himself onto the cushions below.

He thought about things while he ate from his Green Tea box.

It had been a few days since his suspension, which was scheduled to last for 10 school days. He had hung out with Scott and Stiles until the sun came down that day and had had a genuinely good time. They were both decent enough to avoid asking about what they had overheard and were actually so good at distracting him from his thoughts that he hadn't thought about it again until he was back at the loft, alone.

He had tried to stay calm that night, but the memories flooded his brain, drowning him in emotions that were just too complex for him to deal with. As a result, he wasn't able to sleep. So hoping to avoid the same from happening the next night, he borrowed a few of Derek's allergy pills to help knock him out. It worked and Isaac was thankful that there were no nightmares. He woke up this morning feeling eons better than the day before if not still a little dopey. He may have taken one too many of those pills. He didn't mind feeling a little His mind had felt swollen since he started remembering things and his ears would buzz if he concentrated to hard on his thoughts. It felt like a swarm of wasps had somehow gotten inside his skull and stung his brain all at the same time. All he could think about was the pain and it was almost like that pain was erasing his memory. He tried to recall what had happened, but his brain wouldn't let him. Of course when the pain lessened, the memories came back and it felt like he was seeing them for the first time again. It was overwhelming. Really, it was just maddening. Like he really thought he was losing his mind.

Today though, his brain was fitting much better in his skull and the buzzing in his ears was quiet...mostly.

Now, Lounging on the sofa and eating his deliciously greasy noodles, Isaac was thinking about Derek. He hadn't seen him since Sunday night and now it was Friday morning. He was worried. He was also a little hurt.

Why had Derek let Scott know that he was leaving, but not him? Did he still not trust him after all this time?

Isaac put his food on the coffee table in front of him. He was losing his appetite.

He brought his legs up, tucking them under him all criss-cross-applesauce, and rested his elbows on his knees, letting his posture droop.

He looked down at his hands, picking at the dirt under his nails.

What if Derek never came back? What if Scott was lying and he did know where Derek was and they were gonna run off together and leave him here alone?

Isaac bit his tongue.

They wouldn't do that.

Well, Scott wouldn't.

And Derek had just bought this apartment. He wouldn't ditch it so soon.

Right?

Isaac jumped to his feet at the sound of the elevator moving.

"Derek?" Isaac asked out loud without thinking, covering his mouth out of surprise right after he said it.

No one answered of course and Isaac waited, clenching and unclenching his hands for the elevator to land and the door to open.

The elevator stopped and the door slid up to reveal Derek, looking very surprised to see Isaac staring back at him.

"Hey Derek, where-" Isaac's smile fell as he was interrupted.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Derek sounded almost angry, but he kind of always sounded this way so Isaac took his tone with a grain of salt.

"Yeah, I kind of got in trouble." Isaac said, waving the fact away with his hand to show its unimportance.

Derek did not seem as indifferent to this news as Isaac expected him to be, his forehead creasing in frustration.

"What kind of trouble?"

Isaac looked at the ground to avoid showing the guilt in his face. He honestly didn't think Derek would react at all to this news. He had never bothered him about school before.

"Suspension. Ten days." Isaac dared a quick glance upward as he finished his sentence to check out any potential signs of danger. A habit he hadn't resorted to since his father died.

But Derek didn't spread his lips into that false smile his father always donned right before he punished him. He just rolled his eyes and groaned, mumbling to himself, "Awesome. Just freakin awesome," and flung himself onto the couch where Isaac had been sitting.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault." Isaac didn't think about the response, it just came out like muscle memory, his mouth used to forming these words whenever he felt guilty.

When Derek didn't say anything else, Isaac tried to read his face for what he might be thinking. He couldn't detect any extreme emotions and that made him wring his hands nervously.

He wanted to ask, "Are you mad?", but he knew Derek would hate that. He hated being asked how he felt.

So instead he said, "Do you...want me to leave?"

Derek looked looked as if he was contemplating this suggestion, but sighed and let out an exhausted, "No. Stay. I'm just...I've had a long couple of days."

Isaac was beyond relieved and a little surprised at Derek's almost apology. He sat back down on the opposite end of the couch folding one foot underneath him, bringing the other one up to rest on the coffee table.

Derek raised his eyebrows, flashing him an incredulous look.

Isaac removed his foot, puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled.

He was glad to have some company finally, but being with Derek was always like walking on eggshells. He was kind of like his dad that way.

They could only stand a couple minutes in the dead air before they both tried to speak up at the same time.

Isaac apologized, awkwardly bowing his head to let Derek know he could speak first.

"So...suspension huh? What didja do?" Derek voice sounded forcibly friendly, but Isaac appreciated the effort.

"Nothin much, I just...I got carried away during lacrosse." Isaac searched Derek's eyes to see if he believed him.

He didn't.

" You 'got carried away'? What does that mean? "

Isaac tossed his head over the back of the couch and threw his arms down by his sides. "It's not a big deal okay? Jackson was just being a douchebag and I let him get to me: The end. I really don't wanna talk about it." He turned into the arm of the couch, sulking. He really didn't want to talk about it. He felt stupid enough already for losing his cool in front of Scott. He hated that he had to tell Derek how he'd messed up too. At this rate, he'd never learn to trust him.

"Fine by me." Derek stood up and headed over to the fridge. Isaac wanted to complain when he came back with his box of beef and broccoli. He bought that. Derek hadn't left him with any food so why should he have to share? He couldn't stay resentful though. Derek had given him a lot. He still owed him. Sharing his take out was the least he could do, right?

Isaac brought his feet up on the couch and rested his head on his knees, turning it slightly to watch Derek eat. Well, until Derek gave him another 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-cut-the-shit' look. Isaac moved his gaze to his toes instead. He wiggled them a bit while he asked his next question.

"So where were you?"

Derek answered with an illuminating, "Out."

Isaac alternated between flexing and curling his toes. "Derek, come on. Really, where were you?" He laughed a bit, trying to hide his chagrin. Why couldn't Derek just trust him?What had he done wrong?

Derek didn't look up from his food as he answered again, "Out."

Isaac's feet stopped their fidgeting and his shoulders sagged. Normally, he would just blow off an answer like this and let it be. But Isaac didn't want to do that anymore. He felt strangely entitled. Derek had left him on his own with no explanation. now that he was back, he figured he deserved one...didn't he?

Isaac shook his head: No more questioning, just do it.

"Derek, you just left. I'm not asking for much here, I just want to know where you were. Why did you leave?"

Derek looked surprised for a millisecond before assuming his usual steely stare. "It's not a big deal, okay? I really don't wanna talk about it. "

Derek threw Isaac's own words back at him.

Damn, he was frustrating.

Isaac got off the couch and stalked over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Derek said through his mouth full of food.

Isaac cast Derek a bitter look over his shoulder and said, "_Out_."

Isaac stopped walking when he heard Derek slap his beef and broccoli container on the coffee table.

"Okay, I get it. You're mad. But I'm not telling you why I left. Trust me, you don't want to know." Derek looked sad and upset at the same time. It was the most emotion Isaac had ever seen Derek display at once.

"I'm not a kid, Derek. I'm almost 17. I think I -"

Isaac flinched as Derek raised his voice, " You're wrong Isaac. You are a kid. And I'm an adult who happens to be responsible for you, so what I say goes. And I say you don't need to know where I was or why I left."

Isaac scoffed, "Derek you're acting like I'm some naive teenager who needs to be shielded from the world."

"You _are_." Derek said with so much seriousness that Isaac had to laugh.

"That's so _stupid_. You and I both know that I've been through enough to know the world isn't black and white. I don't think I have much 'innocence' left to protect Derek."

"Exactly. And I'm not gonna be the one to crush whatever's left of it. So just drop it." Derek sat back down, ending the conversation.

Part of Isaac wanted to storm out in an indignant rage, but the other part of him reminded him how childish hat would be. Throwing a fit would only prove Derek's point. So Isaac sat back down on the couch.

He eyed his box of Lo mein. He always grew hungry when he was angry. The box stayed put though. As hungry as he was, he hated eating in front of people he was mad at even more. It felt stupid to sit there and go threw such an ordinary, necessary process when he was so full of extraordinarily unnecessary anger. He couldn't put his feelings on pause like Derek. When he felt something, it consumed him to the point where he often lost control of himself. His blood pressure was rising, his breath quickening.

Derek noticed his heavy breathing and told him to calm down.

"Calm down? Maybe you can turn your emotions on and off whenever you want, but I can't." Isaac was more annoyed with himself than he was angry with Derek. He looked away. Upset with himself for voicing his frustrations. He shouldn't be burdening Derek with his stupid problems. He had enough as it was.

"Really? You think I can switch my emotions on and off? Do you even know me? That was the whole reason I had to leave!" Derek laughed mirthlessly.

Isaac lowered his head, looking up at Derek again, " So I did do something wrong? That's why you left?"

Derek looked uncharacteristically apologetic, raising his hands up to show n harm. "That's not what I meant. It wasn't- you weren't the reason I had to leave. Well...you were, but you weren't." Derek sounded as unsure of himself as Isaac was.

"Listen, it wasn't exactly you that made me leave, it was just something that involved you, okay? I was just so...I was angry and I couldn't risk letting that anger out so I left."

Isaac wasn't quite following where Derek was going with this. What had he done to make Derek angry enough that he had to ditch town?

"Actually, I wasn't going to come back until Wednesday. I only stopped by because I figured you'd be in school, and I needed more clothes. But you were here so I guess I can stay now." Derek was rambling. Isaac was pretty sure this was the longest conversation he'd had with Derek and it wasn't even over yet.

"So, you were avoiding me?"

Isaac's annoyance was gone, replaced by his overwhelming sense of shame. He had driven Derek away, just like he'd driven away everyone else in his life.

"Yes," Derek paused and then changed his mind, "well, no. But also...ugh I just can't tell you okay!" Derek was usually angry when he got this flustered, but he just looked distressed.

"Wait...I don't get it. Why can't you tell me? I know I'm 'just a kid' or whatever, but I can take criticism. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it, I swear."

Isaac didn't like how desperate he sounded. So much for holding your ground.

"You didn't do anything! Will you stop begging for forgiveness for things that aren't your fault already." Good. angry Derek was back. Isaac liked him better. He was easier to understand.

"I'm sorry-" Isaac started out of habit again.

"Enough. Stop. I need to...workout or something. Stay here." Derek's heart was racing. It was even faster than it usually was when he was angry. Isaac put his face in his hands. He'd really screwed up this time.

...

It had been a dull 2 hours before Derek emerged from his 'workout space', sweaty, but much more even tempered. He pulled his shirt over his head and used the dry end of it to wipe his face clean. He was headed to the bathroom to take a shower, but broke his stride for a minute when he spotted Isaac on the couch, asleep.

Derek furrowed his brow. It wasn't that he was worried, he was just...

Isaac was just so confusing and he wished he knew how to deal with teenagers and emotions, but he didn't and that bothered him. He had already been a pretty poor example of an alpha, and now seeing Isaac curled up on the couch, looking a lot smaller than he was, he felt like he was failing him on an even deeper level. He wasn't worried though.

Just...bothered.

...

Isaac couldn't see.

He couldn't see, but he knew there were two of him.

He was standing back to back with himself in the darkness, blind, but knowing that he wasn't the only person in there. He could hear heartbeats coming closer: two of them. He didn't have to see their faces to know who they belonged to. He just knew.

It was Paul...and his dad.

They stepped closer too him, one attacker for each Isaac.

He could smell them. They smelled strangely of evergreen trees and mint. Then they both launched themselves at him, Paul softly stroking him up and down his torso, his father punching him in the same spots with silenced fists. Isaac could feel both assaults even though they were aimed at two different versions of him. It was confusing to feel the softness of Paul's fingertips in the same place his father had just jabbed his fist. It was too conflicting and he couldn't decide how to feel. And in the midst of all that, the lights started to flicker on and off, showing glimpses of his fathers angry face and Paul's too friendly smile. Paul looked how he had when Isaac was younger; slight stubble, and thick black hair. He looked kind of like Derek actually.

"Isaac? Isaac are you...can you hear me? _Isaac_?" Paul's mouth moved and he sounded like Derek too.

Before he could think about that any longer, he felt his father give a particularly hard slap across he face and suddenly all he could see was gray.

...

Isaac blinked. It wasn't just gray space, it was the loft ceiling.

He had been dreaming.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, but nearly fell off the couch when he found himself face to face with an angry looking Paul.

He scrambled off the sofa, but his arm was caught in a steely grip, preventing his escape.

"Isaac, wait!"

Isaac stopped. That wasn't Paul's voice.

"Derek?" Isaac asked softly.

"Who else would I be?" Derek confirmed it was him. He sounded slightly irritated, like he was trying to hide that he was annoyed.

Isaac was too embarrassed to turn around. Gawd he was so stupid. Of course it was just Derek.

"Isaac," Derek let his arm fall back to his side, " are you okay?"

Isaac turned around to find Derek in nothing but a towel, hair still damp from his shower. He slapped a smile on his face and replied, "Yeah. of course, why wouldn't I be?" He could hear how unconvincing he was.

"I don't know, maybe because you were writhing around and whimpering when I came over to wake you up." Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

Isaac exhaled.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all." He didn't want to get into the gory details with Derek.

Derek's face looked uncomfortable as he stuttered out a very forced sounding, "We'll, I'm here if you...uh...if...well I'm here."

Isaac looked at him, surprised. Was he trying to be supportive? That was...nice. It was very unlike him, but it was nice.

Isaac almost turned back around to go upstairs, but stopped, mid-pivot.

He didn't really wanna talk about anything personal with Derek, but he had some questions that he wanted answers to. And if Derek was feeling generous, maybe he actually had a chance of getting them.

"Derek?"

Derek's face fell, clearly regretting his decision to be nice. Still Isaac forged on.

"Werewolves' bodies are supposed to be self healing, right?" Isaac started out slowly, trying to figure out just how to ask.

"Yeah. You _know_ they do. Why are you even asking me?" Derek seemed annoyed and a smidge skeptical. Isaac didn't blame him. It had been a stupid question, but he didn't know how else to lead in to what he really wanted to ask.

"Well, it's just...I've been having this blackouts and these...memory lapses," he checked Derek's face. He looked...upset, " and I just wanna know...why? Shouldn't my body be able to stop that from happening again or like, fix it altogether in the first place?"

Derek chewed his bottom lip, moving his head away from Isaac's curious eyes.

After a few silent seconds he faced him again, a serious glint in his eyes.

"Can you tell me what it is exactly that your having trouble remembering?"

Isaac looked down. He could...but did he really want to bring it all up again...and to Derek?

He was forced to decide by Derek's stern voice saying, " I need you to tell me everything you remember, as of right now, this moment."

"It's important, Isaac." Derek added when Isaac still didn't answer, sounding a little frayed around the edges.

Isaac took a deep breath to steady himself.

"It's umm...it's just..." He paused to blow out a shaky breath, looking down as he fiddled with his fingers, " it's memories of my dad and my brother and...me...and..." Another breath, " Just stuff that happened...when I was younger and...um..."

Isaac wanted to stop. His could feel his eyes beginning to water. But he shouldn't stop, right? It would be better to just get it out and get it over with, wouldn't it?

His inner turmoil ceased as all his focus zoomed to the heavy hand that was now resting on his shoulder. Isaac looked up from his hands. Derek's eyes were shining, his eyebrows pushed up and together.

"It's him isn't it?...it's..." Derek didn't say the name, but mouthed it rather, his lips making a soft popping noise around his silent 'P'.

Isaac's eyes widened against his will.

Derek knew. _He knew_? How? Why?

He looked from Derek's hand to his eyes, trying to decipher his motive. He didn't seem angry or disappointed yet, that was good. But how did he know about Paul?

A million awful answers zipped through his mind. Isaac tried to quiet them. Derek wasn't one of the bad guys. He couldn't be...could he? Isaac shifted uncomfortably under the warmth from Derek's hand. He was painfully aware of Derek's lack of clothing now. He was scared and he hated himself for it. Thankfully, Derek noticed his discomfort and withdrew his fingers from his shoulder.

"Isaac, I...I'm sorry." Derek shuffled backward until he landed in the armchair behind him.

" Why are you sorry? You weren't the one who...you didn't do anything."

Isaac was so confused. He was sick of being the last to know things and he was embarrassed. Derek knew. He knew what he had done. He knew that he had...and so young...It was humiliating.

"No, I did."

Those three words shattered Isaac's heart. He froze, deathly still, not wanting to comprehend what he was hearing. No.

_No_.

Nononononono.

He had...Derek had...

"No..." Isaac didn't care anymore as his tears spilled over and his voice filled with tremors.

_This couldn't be happening_.

He backed away too quickly, falling over only to catch himself with his hands, crab-walking as at away from Derek as he could.

...

Derek's eyes bugged out of his face in horror at the realization of how Isaac had interpreted his statement.

"Oh God no. Isaac, no. I didn't...I'm not like Paul...I didn't...I _wouldn't_..."

Derek's heart sank when Isaac only quickened his pace as he stood up. Then he mentally smacked himself.

He was only in a towel.

_Great Derek, advance on the sexually traumatized kid while your practically naked._

"Isaac? I'm just gonna change okay? I'm gonna cross to the their side of the room to get to my dresser to put on some clothes."

Isaac didn't respond, just stared at him with big eyes: terrified and untrusting.

He got his clothes on as fast as he could, careful not to let the towel fall and expose anything. When he turned his attention back to Isaac he was relieved to see his eyes were no longer the size of saucers. The clothes had calmed him down and restored some much needed trust between them.

He watched Isaac stand up, sliding his back against the wall as he did. He waited for him to give him a sign that it was okay to come closer, but he didn't get one. Isaac did break the silence though.

"So...if you didn't..."

"Derek interrupted with a sturdy, "_I didn't_." Which came out sounding more harsher than he meant it to. He wasn't really good at the whole 'gentle and nurturing' thing.

That seemed to help though as Isaac's shoulders relaxed, the tension in his body deflating some.

"I...uh...I believe you." There was a moment of nothing but Derek's relief, audibly expressed through a heavy exhale. Then, "But what did you mean then?"

Derek's lower eyelid started twitching slightly. Not enough o be visible, but enough to put Derek on edge. Where in the job description for Pack Alpha did it say he would have to deal with this kinda shit.

Werewolf crap, that was easy, but broken teenaged emotions?

Derek wasn't ready for this.

But he tried anyway.

"A couple weeks ago, you came to me to do something for you. No, it wasn't anything...like that... You just...you asked me to take some of your memories away."

Isaac stayed silent, and Derek cracked his neck to the side. He guessed he still had more to explain before Isaac understood.

" I used that old Alpha ritual on you. The one with the nails in your neck? The memories you asked me to take were the ones with Paul. That's how I knew about him. I...when I was taking your memories, I saw what he did to you and your brother." Derek's voice was gruff and his throat was starting to feel too thick.

He coughed, trying to make it a laugh and added, "Thats actually why I left this week."

Isaac cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Scott had told me that Finstock was having surgery and when He told me who would be taking over for him while he was gone...I was just so...livid. I thought I was going to lose control and just snap Paul's neck before he even made it to his first practice."

Isaac looked suddenly angry, "Why didn't you?"

Derek looked at him surprised. But considering what Paul had done to him, he figured he'd probably feel the same way.

"I didn't want to cause suspicion. You didn't know who he was anymore. Think about it. If I had just come home with some random guy's blood on my shirt, you would have thought I had lost it. You would have called me crazy and left me like Boyd and Erica!" Derek raised his voice. He couldn't help but get defensive. He had been trying to help. He hadn't meant for this to happen!

"Oh, so you just left me instead?" Isaac wasn't cowering on the wall anymore. He was stalking toward Derek, brows creased in the middle of his forehead.

"Yes! I mean no! Urrragh! What do you want from me? Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not all that great at this alpha shit! I made a fucking mistake okay? I didn't mean for this to happen! You were the one who asked me to take your memories! Your idea, not mine!" Derek was heaving. He hadn't yelled like this in a long time. He instantly regretted it though, when he saw Isaac sink back into himself, shame written all over his face and body language.

"Shit..." Derek hissed to himself, pushing his hair back with his hand, "Listen. It's not your fault, alright? I'm just mad at myself for failing you."

"You haven't failed me." Isaac was quiet. The change in dynamic in his voice, drastic.

"No...I have. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take your memories." Derek leaned against the wall next to him, gritting his teeth and punching it halfheartedly.

"What?" Isaac still didn't understand.

Big surprise there, Derek rolled his eyes.

"When yo take someone's memories, you literally steal them. They transfer from one person's mind to the other's. I agreed to do it, thinking I could handle it, but...when I saw what had happened I just...froze. I couldn't do it, okay? I couldn't walk around with those images in my brain twenty-four-seven. So I lied. I didn't take your memories. I suppressed them, thinking that would be enough. I had no idea that Paul had even moved back here. I didn't know he was gonna fuck everything up." Isaac looked at Derek, astonished.

His guilty conscience begged him to defend himself, but he couldn't think of any excuse that wouldn't fall flat or sound cheap.

"Isaac, I lied to you. I lied, and you're hurt, and its my fault, not yours."

Derek hung his head in defeat, waiting for Isaac to chew him out.

"It's okay Derek. I'm not going to leave." Isaac laughed then and added a bitter, "where would I go anyway?"

"You're not mad?" It was Derek's turn to be confused.

"No. I am mad. But I'm used to it. My life's been full of disappointing father figures. You're not everything I expected, but you're still the best I've got."

Derek was insulted and flattered at the same time at that statement.

"I'm just relieved that there's a reason for these mysterious blackouts. I thought I was dying or my body was somehow just now rejecting the bite or something." Isaac smiled, his gums showing and everything.

Derek was baffled at how quickly teenagers seemed to change extremes.

" Do you want me to try and take your memories for real this time?" Derek unsheathed his claws, offering his right hand, the guilt still evident in his tone.

"No. I think that my body uncovered those memories for a reason after you suppressed them," Isaac continued when Derek gave him a puzzled look, " I think that was its way of letting me know that in order to fully heal myself, I need to...face these memories and overcome them."

Derek nodded. Sometimes Isaac was more insightful than he gave him credit for.

"Okay," Derek said, " do you want me to release them then? That might help speed things up. Maybe fix the black out/lapse problem you mentioned?"

Derek felt a little awkward, talking so openly about a subject so...personal. He wasn't good at dealing with personal things.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Isaac started walking towards the stairs, but stopped, swiveling around to look Derek in the eye, "and Derek, I know neither of us are really what the other was hoping for," Derek had to agree with that, "but, we're all we've got."

"I think we're enough." Derek wasn't lying. He hadn't spoken that freely since he was Isaac's age, but he meant it. They were enough.

Derek followed Isaac upstairs, mentally preparing himself to unlock the memories he'd sealed away in Isaac's brain, but knowing that this time, he was doing the right thing and this time, neither one of them would have to deal with the burden alone.

...

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading! I love the dysfunctional relationship between Derek and Isaac so you'll probably see more stories about them in the future. I'd love reviews! And feel free to point out any technical errors you find while reading. That's it for now I think. Happy reading :)


End file.
